robloxqwertyfandomcom-20200214-history
6th Annual Bloxys
The 6th Annual Bloxys is an event held by Roblox. It was announced on January 14, 2019, with a lobby and stage built by Hello Entertainment. There were over 30 different categories that users could have voted on. On February 12, 2019, the game was made public for the new event which featured a scavenger hunt and other arcade minigames to allow players to obtain items for their own avatar. On February 23, 2019, the winners of the 6th Annual Bloxys were announced on a livestream. The awards were presented by both English and Spanish speaking users. * The 6th Annual Bloxys was criticized for extremely overpriced seats. A lot of seats tripled in price compared to the 5th Annual Bloxys. Many people viewed it as very unfair and some even went as far to call it a scam, including Roblox YouTuber Cloutic (formerly ProjectSupreme) in this video. Another Roblox YouTuber, KonekoKitten, made a video criticizing the seat prices. The high prices have caused many seats to not sell. Many users predict the seats will not sell out. After complaints from the community, the developers of the game eventually decreased seat prices by 35% then to 40%. * Roblox YouTuber greenlegocats123 made a video where he claims to have been possibly scammed by the developers of the 6th Annual Bloxys. He showed screenshots of him improperly being refunded after the developers said they would give 35% Robux back in return after seat prices were decreased. He said this was a mistake by the developers. He was promised by one developer that he would receive another 500 Robux but was only given 1 by a different developer. greenlegocats123 said this was basically a scam. The issue was later resolved by a developer. * Many have criticized Roblox for including InquisitorMaster and ZaiLetsPlay in the Best Video Channel category, due to them being unfavorable in the community with their content. * Many have criticized the high amount of Simulator games nominated. As all but one of the games nominated for Best Breakout Game were in that genre. * Roblox YouTubers have made many complaints about people nominated for awards as such Pokenominated as a live streamer. Many people argue if he should be on the list due to last live streaming in 2017 as pointed out on Twitter by Nathorix. Poke later replied stating this was true. * Many have criticized the mini-games for being too easy with the exception of Revenge of the Bacon. * Some users who purchased seats and Custom Message Signs reported not having their sign appear on stream. Nathorix and greenlegocats123, who had previously criticized different aspects of the Bloxy Awards, claimed to have purchased signs which did not appear on stream. In a TweetNathorix believes he and greenlegocats123 were scammed and had their signs purposely removed due to Roblox not being fond of them. * Some users also claimed that Glow Sticks they purchased did not appear One user made a Tweetclaiming he was scammed when his sign and glow sticks didn't appear.. * Xander the Fox, from Hallow's Eve 2018, returns as one of the twelve Scavenger Hunt Items. * In the gutter at the left of the red carpet, a picture of a clown exists. It is a reference to the Stephen King novel, IT. * This is the first time that the Bloxys held an event for everyone to obtain other prizes. * A leaked hat, called the Showtime Bloxy Popcorn Hat, was expected to be used as a prize from this event. It was instead used as a promo code. * The cheapest seat that could be purchased was 250 Robux. * At one point, you could have seen a secret reference saying "Sub to Pewdiepie" Easter Egg, as seen by Nathorix here * A short teaser to Egg Hunt 2019 was shown during the Bloxys. * The Tuxedo Cat is now impossible to get, considering the player cannot join the members of Hello Entertainment anymore.